The werewolf thing
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Je suis parti. Certains diront que je me suis enfui. C'est du pareil au même. J'ai quitté Forks le jour où j'ai compris que je l'avais définitivement perdue, qu'elle ne comptait pas changer d'avis, qu'elle était fiancée, bientôt mariée, aussitôt condamnée. J'ai quitté Forks sans savoir que je n'y reviendrai jamais, et que dans le grand nord canadien, quelqu'un m'attendait. Elle.
1. Chapter 1

**The werewolf thing**

**1 - Echapper.**

Le choc fut assourdissant, il se répercuta dans tout mon corps, ricocha sur les parois de mon être, fit vibrer tous mes os, enveloppa mes organes, les malmena, les noya. Tout n'était que chaos, et mon coeur battait la mesure de ce rythme infernal. Je n'entendais ni ne voyais plus rien, c'était comme si je m'étais pris une balle dans la tête, un coup de crosse ou une morsure de sangsue. J'avais perdu le nord, j'étais foutu.

Je laissais le faire-part glisser entre mes doigts et tomber au sol, conscient que je risquait de le rejoindre très vite. ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être si précipité. M'effondrant sur le lit, j'essayais de calmer la bête en moi, de l'apaiser, ne pas la laisser se déchainer, car c'était risquer de ne pas la controler. Mais je n'avais plus de forces, j'étais épuisé. Lutter, espérer, croire et rêver m'avaient exténué. Tant de temps perdu à s'imaginer qu'elle lâcherait le puma constipé, qu'elle reculerait au dernier moment, qu'elle refuserait de se transformer. Mais je m'étais berné d'illusions, elle ne vivait que pour ça, elle n'en avait rien à carrer de moi.

La bête grondait en moi, emplissant tout l'espace qu'elle pouvait s'approprier, essayant de me déchirer de l'interieur pour s'échapper. Je sentais ses griffes lacérer mes organes, trouer mes veines, dévorer mon coeur. Et cette brûlure me donnait la sensation que j'allais mourir si je ne la laissait pas sortir, je ne pouvais, ni ne voulait vraiment, la repousser. J'avais trop besoin d'elle, je devais la laisser s'évader pour qu'elle m'emporte loin avec elle.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre avec fracas, traversais le salon au pas de course sans prêter attention à mon père, et sorti sur le seuil de la maison, alors que le tonnère grondait et que la pluie nous innondait. Je sentis dans la terre et l'odeur de l'orage, les premières effluves de la liberté. Je sentais le loup en moi, se démener plus fort que jamais, il ne voulait plus seulement s'échapper, il le devait. C'était mourir sur place ou s'élancer. Je l'ai laissé bondir et m'emporter dans son sillage.

La sensation était merveilleuse. Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais des cris de mon père, je prenais conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait. Je ressentais la pluie fine mouiller mon pelage, le tonnère ranimer mon coeur qui manquait plusieurs battements, le vent chasser mes pensées sombres et les éclairs illuminer mon chemin et me guider à travers bois. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la direction que j'empruntais, et je m'en fichais pas mal. N'importe où était mieux que Forks. Et je n'avais qu'un seul objectif, mettre le maximum de distance possible entre la douleur et moi.

Mais il est vite apparu que je ne pourrais pas mettre de la distance entre la souffrance contenue dans mon coeur et mes pensées. Je ne pouvais me défaire de ce morceau de peine que je trainais en moi. Alors je courais plus vite, pour oublier, pour ne pas penser, pour m'évader de cette prison dans laquelle je m'étais stupidement enfermé et dont j'avais jeté la clef, certain de pouvoir tout endurer sans ciller.

Elle n'y était pour rien. Elle n'avait jamais feint, jamais prétendu qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous un jour. La sangsue était toujours là, même à l'autre bout du monde, elle continuait de la hanter. Et moi je m'étais imposé, persuadé qu'à force de la cotoyer, je parviendrais à l'inciter à m'aimer. Mais j'ignorais que je m'attaquais déjà à un coeur condamné qui avait rendu son dernier battement à la seconde où leur regard s'étaient croisés.

Dieu que je me maudissais ! Que je pouvais être stupide ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'espérer un futur avec cette fille déjà engagée et dont je ne m'étais même pas imprégné. Quel idiot ! L'amour est un salaud...

Et j'ai continué à courir. ça ne servait à rien et je le savais. J'avais juste besoin de temps pour me défouler et pour m'éloigner des voix de ma meute qui m'incitaient à faire demi-tour. Je ne voulais plus. Je refusais d'être subordonné à qui que ce soit. J'étais soumis à Bella, j'aurais tout fait pour elle, je serais même mort s'il le fallait, et à quoi ça m'avait servi ? A sentir mon coeur se fissurer, se déchirer, à sentir des sillons se creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par imploser. Je ne voulais plus. Plus jamais ressentir ça. Je ne voulais plus d'attache, plus de lien, je voulais rester seul, panser mes plaies loin.

Je sentis la solitude envahir tout mon être au moment où je traversais ce que je devinais être la frontière canadienne. Plus un bruit dans mon esprit, silence radio, plus une phrase, pas le moindre mot. C'était la paix, la paix totale. Et pourtant ça ne m'apaisa pas autant que je l'espérais. Mes pensées pouvaient occuper l'espace qui s'était libéré, et actuellement, tout ce à quoi je réfléchissais, tout en essayant de ne pas le faire, c'était à la peine insupportable qui faisait vibrer tout mon corps. Une douleur sourde, indescriptible et incontrolable. Une douleur dont je me savais l'unique responsable, mais que je n'acceptais pas de supporter.

J'aurais tout donné à cet instant précis pour être quelqu'un d'autre, pour ne pas vivre ce que j'étais en train de vivre, pour me décharger de ce fardeau que je ne pouvais plus porter. Pourquoi les génies n'apparaissent-ils pas quand on a réellement des voeux à formuler ? Si j'avais pu, j'aurais choisi de m'imprégner d'une fille bien, une fille qui m'aurait aimé exactement pour ce que j'étais, qui ne m'aurait jamais meurtri, jamais blessé. Une fille qui m'aurait fait oublier celle que je n'avais pas pu avoir, et qui m'aurait fait vivre un amour sans l'ombre d'un regret. J'aurais voulu une fille qui soit assez courageuse et déterminée pour ne pas avoir peur de m'aimer.

Mais, alors que mes pensées déviaient vers cette fille parfaite que je n'avais jamais eu le bonheur de rencontrer, je me rendis compte que je m'approchais de l'orée de la forêt et que, quelques mètres plus loin, le terrain était bien trop à découvert pour permettre à un loup garou de gambader discrètement.

Epuisé, je ralentis et me mit à marcher. Inspirant profondément pour reprendre mon souffle, j'humais l'odeur d'un humain au loin. Doucement, avec précision et lenteur, j'avançais en direction de la clairière. Mes pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige, masquant leur bruit, et je remerciais le ciel que la neige hivernale soit aussi dense dans cette partie du continent américain.

La lumière filtrait par les branches, et se reflétait dans la blancheur du sol. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, le parfum se faisait plus facile à distinguer. J'étais surpris, je n'avais pas senti d'humain depuis une bonne centaine de kilomètres, et celui-ci dégageait une odeur assez étrange que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

Glissant entre les arbres, j'arrivais à l'orée du bois. Une étendue blanche s'offrit à moi. Une neige fraiche et parfaite, sans la moindre trace de pas couvrait le sol. Au loin, facile à distinguer dans la blancheur du paysage, un grand chalet en bois. C'était la seule habitation des alentours et je devinais que son propriétaire ne pouvait être que l'humain dont j'avais humé les effluves et qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin.

Exténué, je m'allongeais dans la neige froide et me mit à l'observer. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle je m'étais arrêté, je n'avais pas continué mon épopé. Mais je sentais au fond de moi que j'étais arrivé à destination. C'était une intuition, un besoin impérieux, une incapacité de bouger. J'étais arrivé à l'endroit où je devais demeurer, parce que si ma vie devait connaître un nouveau virage, j'étais au carefour de mes opportunités, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre la mauvaise direction dans la précipitation. Personne ne m'attendait, j'avais tout le temps pour choisir quelle voie emprunter. Et quelque chose me disait que ma vie était sur le point de changer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The werewolf thing**

**2 - Epier. **

Je suis resté à l'orée du bois, plusieurs jours, sans bouger, sans me nourrir, sans boire, sans dormir, sans me transformer, me contentant juste de l'observer. C'était comme si je n'avais besoin de rien de plus. J'étais bien, ni la faim, ni la soif, ni le froid, ni la fatigue ne me tiraillaient, et pendant des heures entières, Bella sortait de mon esprit. A chaque fois que l'humain mettait un pied dehors, le souvenir de Bella s'en allait. C'était sûrement dû au fait que l'humain était en réalité une humaine. Et une très belle humaine de surcroit.

Elle passait énormément de temps dehors, à observer l'horizon, essentiellement. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait attendre, espérer. La curiosité me poussait à m'interroger des heures entières. Parfois, elle tournait même la tête dans ma direction, regardait l'endroit où je me trouvais, mais n'esquissait pas le moindre geste qui ait put laisser penser qu'elle me voyait. J'étais peut-être devenu invisible à la gente féminine à force d'ignorer toutes les filles du monde pour me concentrer sur Bella.

La douleur m'avait offert un répit. Mon coeur semblait se ressouder lentement dans ce calme solitaire. Et je me sentais capable de passer ma vie entière de cette façon, pourvu que cette paix anihile toute souffrance. Après tout je n'étais qu'un homme, un homme qu'un amour impossible avait consummé et brûlé. Et comme la glace soulage les brûlures, la neige canadienne semblait éteindre progressivement les flammes qui m'avaient carbonisé de l'intérieur.

Et dans mon exil, j'avais perdu le décompte des jours, des mois, je n'avais aucune idée de l'époque de l'année dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais un ermite, un solitaire, et je m'étais très vite adapté à ma nouvelle condition. Il est vrai que l'essentiel de mes occupations était d'épier l'étrange humaine, mais cela suffisait à me distraire.

Elle vivait seule, sortait souvent, comme incapable de supporter son chalet probablement bien entretenu mais impersonnel. Souvent elle aimait apporter sa tasse avec elle et apprécier son breuvage chaud dans la fraicheur environnante. Elle faisait quelques pas, observait le ciel, l'horizon. Il émanait de sa démarche une certaine tristesse qui me bouleversa la première fois que je la vit déambuler et laisser ses empreintes dans la neige perpétuellement fraiche. Parfois, sa route croisait celle d'un animal blessé, un oiseau, un lapin, un faon, et avec des geste empreint d'une rare douceur, elle s'ocupait de ces petits être meurtris comme s'il s'était agit d'être très chers.

Petit à petit je brossais son portrait. Je la devinais belle, abimée par la vie, bohème et douce. Je l'imaginais attentionnée, affecteuse et passionnée. Je la découvrais fragile, patiente et généreuse. Mais pas un seul instant ne m'était venu à l'idée qu'elle pouvait être autre chose, quelque chose de plus, d'incroyable. Quelque chose comme une sorcière.

La première fois que je l'ai vu pratiquer la magie, le soleil était à son zénith, pas un seul flocon de neige ne chutait, et rien, absolument rien n'aurait put me faire douter de ce à quoi j'étais en train d'assister. L'orage de la veille avait endommagé une partie du chalet. Un grand pin barrait le toit et avait fracassé la moitié des vitres. Imperturbable devant tant de dégâts, elle était sortie, avait extirpé un baton en bois de sa veste et, d'un léger mouvement du poignet, presque imperceptible, elle avait déplacé l'arbre et réparé les verres brisés. Je m'étais longtemps frotté les yeux, incapable de croire ce que je venais de voir. Et puis, j'avais réfléchi, si les loups-garous et les vampires existaient, les sorciers aussi, j'étais assez mal placé pour en douter.

Etrangement, cette nouvelle n'avait pas changé l'image que je m'étais fait d'elle dans mon esprit. Je continuais à la considérer comme humaine et peu m'importait bien qu'elle puisse transformer les idiots en crapauds ou faire sortir un lapin de son chapeau. Il en aurait fallut plus pour me faire tourner les talons et retourner à mon enfer personnel.

La vérité c'est que cette routine s'était installée. Il m'avait fallut chasser, boire et dormir pour ne pas mourir, mais tout me ramenait à elle. Quand j'attrapais mes proies, je revenais à mon poste les déguster, et quand je me réveillais, la première chose sur laquelle mes yeux se posaient, c'était le chalet. Je la regardais alors sortir, avec sa veste qu'elle serrait d'une main, en tenant sa tasse fumante. Elle faisait quelques pas dans la neige, buvait quelques gorgées, inspectait les lieux, méditait un peu. Ce programme quotidien, cette habitude de focaliser mon attention sur elle me permettait de ne pas me laisser submerger par mes propres pensées. J'avais l'impression de vivre à travers elle. Et je n'imaginais pas un seul instant à quel point nos existences étaient similaires.

Je le découvris un soir de pleine lune. Assoupis, il me fallut quelques secondes pour sentir son odeur et me réveiller. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir la nuit, aussi, fut-je surpris. Elle ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. De là où j'étais, je pouvais discerner ses tremblements, les convulsions qui parcouraient son corps, la sueur qui luisait sur son front. Et, alors que la lune se présentait, ronde et pleine comme une bille, je sentis la panique me submerger. Quelque chose clochait. J'entendis avant de le voir, ses vêtements se déchirer lentement alors que son corps se transformait, gagnait en importance, perdait en humanité, j'ignorais alors en quoi elle était en train de se métamorphoser.

La peur me paralysait, j'étais absolument terrorisé, craignant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle soit blessée. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon de lui venir en aide, mais il fallait que j'agisse. J'allais sortir du bois quand sa transformation s'acheva. J'eu un mal fou à reconnaitre la créature qu'elle était devenue. Et alors que je me perdais dans la contemplation de cet être étrange et unique, j'oubliais que ma signature olfactive s'était progressivement renforcée du fait de ma stagnation au même endroit. La bête ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer. Tournant ses grands yeux dorés dans ma direction, elle se mit en chasse.

Paniqué, je détalais à toute vitesse. Mais la paresse avait eut raison de moi, mes réflexes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient avant que je ne m'établisse dans ce bois. Et j'avais beau le connaitre, je n'avais aucune chance face à la créature qui semblait l'avoir arpenté pendant des milliers d'années.

Je repoussais mes limites jusqu'à leur maximum, mettant le plus de chance possibles de mon coté pour distancer la bête que je refusais d'affronter. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de tendre l'oreille pour mesurer les quelques dizaines mètres qui nous séparaient, me bornant à courir le plus vite possible. J'aurais put courir jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève à nouveau, mais très vite, je me rendis compte que je ne sentais plus rien à mes côtés. Ni bruit, ni odeur, ni présence. Je m'arrêtais, inquiet et empreint d'espoir. Ce fut ma plus grande erreur. La créature, surgissant de nulle part, m'écrasa au sol.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Werewolf thing**

**3 - Veiller. **

J'étais persuadé de mourir. Mais je refusais que cela se produise sans avoir tout fait pour l'empêcher. Ruant comme un fou, je libérais mon dos de l'emprise de la bête, qui, en retombant me fit face. Elle me regarda longtemps, prête à bondir, à attaquer de nouveau. Je l'observais aussi. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu un loup-garou, pour ce qui me semblait en être un, de ce genre. D'un gris prononcé, il était bien plus grand que moi et bien plus mince. Ses muscles rapides et forts auraient eu raison de moi si je ne m'étais pas dégagé plus vite. Et dans ses immenses yeux dorés, une étrange sensation d'impuissance flottait.

N'importe qui aurait trouvé la créature hiddeuse, mais j'en étais incapable. Quelque chose dans son regard me faisait plutôt penser tout le contraire. Je la trouvais belle, majestueuse et humble. Je la remarquais forte, indomptable et déterminée. C'était un fauve, une bête sauvage, une de ces créatures qu'on rêve de pouvoir apercevoir, approcher, mais qui, comme une chimère s'enfuit quand les premiers espoirs s'érigent, ne laissant derrière elle que l'impression perpétuelle qu'elle est chaque fois plus belle.

Apeuré face à l'aspect menaçant que je lui présentait, le loup fit demi-tour prestement et s'enfonça à toute vitesse dans les bois. Je le suivis du mieux que je pus, incapable d'accepter l'idée qu'il puisse m'échapper. Cependant, je m'efforçais de garder mes distances pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour pouvoir l'observer sans qu'il se sente en danger. Je voulais voir comment il agissait, comprendre comment il évoluait.

Jamais je n'avais vu de créature aussi vive et intelligente. Elle esquivait les pièges dans lesquels j'étais tombé pendant ma formation, avec une facilité déconcertante, et se montrait être une excellente chasseuse. Même les oiseaux ne parvenaient à lui échapper.

J'étais impressionné et en même temps inquiet. Des milliers de questions me tourmentaient. Etait-elle la seule ? D'où venait cette différence ? Comment s'était-elle accoutumée à ce genre de vie ? Qu'adviendrait-il des loups de mon espèce si des hordes de loups comme elle apparaissaient subitement ? Car je devais me rendre à l'évidence, si j'avais survécu à son attaque c'était car elle n'avait probablement jamais croisé de loup comme moi, que ça l'avait destabilisé et qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle aurait put facilement avoir le dessus sur moi. Et je n'étais pas mécontent qu'elle n'ai pas fait toutes les constatations que mon esprit était en train d'élaborer.

Elle traversa la forêt de parts en parts, toute la nuit durant. Elle chassa toutes les créatures qu'elle pouvait débusquer et s'abreuva à toutes les rivières qu'elle apercevait. Elle avait ses habitudes, certains arbres portaient la marque de ses griffures. Et moi, je la suivais de loin, veillant à ce qu'il n'arrive rien, que ce soit à elle ou d'éventuels humains. Mais les bois canadiens ne grouillaient pas de visiteurs à la nuit tombée.

Je constatais rapidement que lorsque les nuages obscurcissaient la lune ou lorsqu'elle décroissait dans le ciel, le loup paraissait s'affaiblir. C'est ainsi que lorsque l'aube commença à s'approcher, après des heures et des heures de balade nocturne, la bête en vint à s'approcher de l'orée du bois. Elle attendit patiemment que la lune décline et fini par s'allonger à même le sol, comme épuisée.

Ja m'approchais un peu alors que la lune disparaissait définitivement et que le ciel s'éclaircissait, et fut témoin de la métamorphose inversée à laquelle j'avais déjà assisté à la nuit tombée. Lentement, le loup sembla se ratatiner sur lui même, rapetir, décroitre. Sa forme s'altéra et ressembla de plus en plus à un corps humain. Sa couleur s'estompa, et de longs cheveux chatains apparurent progressivement. En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour faire toutes ces constatations, le loup avait laissé place à une humaine nue et endormie.

Ma transformation fut beaucoup plus rapide et eut au moins le mérite de me maintenir éveillé. Attrappant le short qui trainait toujours accroché à mon molet, je me rhabillais et m'approchais.

L'aurore éclairant son visage, je remarquais qu'elle était aussi belle vue de près que de loin et nue que vétue. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si elle était inquiète ou en proie à un cauchemar. Sa bouche était pincée et marquait le point de départ d'un griffure qui descendait jusque dans son cou et qui ne semblait pas dater de cette nuit-ci. Son corps fin et musclé frissonnait, refroidi par la neige sur laquelle elle était allongée. J'esquissais un sourire ironique en me souvenant des 40 degrés dont j'étais réchauffé toute l'année.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont je pouvais faire preuve, je glissais mes bras sous son corps et la soulevais de terre. Je la plaçais contre moi pour la réchauffer un peu et prit la direction du chalet.

Sortir à découvert dans la clairière baignée de lumière me fit un étrange effet. J'étais resté si longtemps dans l'ombre des arbres de la forêt que cette clarté me fit cligner des yeux avant de me remonter le moral. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, observant le paysage qui m'entourait depuis le point de vue de la fille que j'avais passé des semaines à épier. La vue était magnifique.

Calmement, sans me hâter, je continuais ma progression en direction du chalet dont je montais les marches en bois. D'un coup d'épaule je poussais la porte en remerciant le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas songé à la fermer. Puis, m'orientant selon mon intuition, je trouvais rapidement le salon et l'installais sur le sofa. Attrappant une couverture qui trainait sur un autre fauteuil, je la couvris et m'installais confortablement, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Je la détaillais. Plus mon inspection des traits de son visage était poussée, plus il me semblait qu'elle était magnifique. Je gravais dans mon esprit le souvenir de son froncement de sourcil, la courbe de son menton, la profondeur de sa griffure, le frémissement de ses lèvres, la blancheur de sa peau. Avec une minutie proche de l'obsession je cherchais à la deviner à travers son apparence. Comment était-elle ? Comme je me l'était imaginée ? Cent fois mieux ? Cent fois pire ? Et comme ces interrogations me rendaient fou, je m'éloignais d'elle, changeant de place, comme on veut changer de sujet.

J'en profitais pour observer le salon aux couleurs chaleureuses, à la décoration épurée, aux dizaines de livres éparpillés. Je me sentais étranger, déplacé, j'étais bien trop habitué à la forêt pour m'accoutumer à une habitation relativement ordonnée. Je me sentais claustrophobe, coincé entre ces murs, dans ce chalet que j'aurais put passer ma vie à observer sans jamais le visiter.

Je me levais, arpentant la pièce, m'arrêtant devant la grande baie vitrée qui dévoilait une partie de la forêt. Cette vision me rassurait. L'immensité des bois m'apaisait, éloignait mes mauvaises pensées, rejettait toute sensation d'être enfermé. Après tout, je n'étais pas un chien qu'on pouvait mettre dans une boite.

Un mouvement attira mon attention, détournant mon regard du paysage pour me concentrer sur la propriétaire des lieux. Elle s'agitait, semblait sur le point de se réveiller. Ses mains glissèrent le long de la couverture, le pli de son front se renforça, elle se frotta les yeux, et fini par les poser sur moi.

Un hurlement brisa le silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**The werewolf thing.**

**4 - Expliquer.**

Le cri en lui même fut une surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vraiment, mais passé le premier sursaut, je me ressaisis, Léah m'avait habitué à bien pire. De ce fait, je ne tentais pas de l'interrompre, attendant patiemment qu'elle se fatigue et se taise juste le temps de me laisser dire un mot. J'attendis un bon moment.

Quand elle n'eut plus de souffle et qu'elle se retrouva à happer l'air comme une asthmatique, j'en profitais pour me présenter :

" Je m'appelle Jacob".

J'eu un peu de mal à reconnaître ma propre voix que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis bien longtemps.

"Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?"

Le ton était hargneux, comme si la louve me parlait directement. Frissonnant, j'esquissais un sourire, incapable de réellement cacher mon plaisir de l'entendre si agressive.

" Vous croyez vraiment être rentrée toute seule et bien sagement, comme un petit loup-garou bien dressé ?"

Elle tressaillit, me jeta un regard mauvais. Ok, je n'étais définitivement pas parti sur de bonnes bases. Quel tact Jake, quel tact ! Voilà où ça mène de n'avoir pour compagnie féminine qu'une louve folle furieuse et une condamnée amoureuse d'une sangsue débile.

" Bon, ça vous dit qu'on reprenne depuis le début ?"

Elle respira un grand coup et hocha la tête. Je lui tendis la main en me présentant à nouveau. Hésitante, elle la serra et m'avoua s'appeler Hermione.

" Hermione, c'est pas courant.

- Jacob, c'est démodé."

Aie, touché. Elle avait du cran cette fille. Plutôt que de me vexer, je laissais échapper un éclat de rire qui nous détendit tous les deux.

" Vous voulez bien m'expliquer maintenant ce que vous foutez chez moi ?

- Ne prétendez pas ne pas l'avoir deviné.

- Je veux vous l'entendre confirmer."

Mais quelle teigne ! Exaspéré, j'obtempérais.

" Je vous ai trouvé dans la forêt et je vous ai ramené."

C'était un mensonge, et vu le regard qu'elle me lançait, je savais qu'elle l'avait deviné.

" Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Comment le savez vous ?

- Des bribes de souvenir."

Bon, constatation numéro un : ce genre de loup n'est pas amnésique. Est-ce que c'est bon à savoir ? Pas plus que ça.

" Je sais ce que vous voulez m'entendre dire.

- Alors dites le.

- J'en suis un aussi.

- Un quoi ?

- Un loup-Garou."

Nous y voilà. C'était de ça dont il s'agissait. Allions nous parler de nos différences génétiques ? Savait-elle d'où ça venait ? Pourrait-elle m'expliquer ce que je cherchais à comprendre depuis la nuit tombée ?

Sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, elle s'était redressée, et approchée de moi. Elle me regardait avec une curiosité qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

" Vous n'avez pas été mordu."

Je la regardais sans comprendre. On m'avait mordu plusieurs fois, enfin surtout les autres loups quand on se bagarrait. Mais j'avais la nette impression que ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle me parlait.

" Pardon ?"

Elle soupira et s'adossa au sofa, déçue d'avoir un interlocuteur si ignorant.

" Le loup que j'ai vu, expliqua-t-elle, est un loup de descendance, pas de morsure."

Je commençais à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. La regardant avec attention, je lui demandais de m'expliquer plus en détail. Elle haussa les épaules et esquissa un geste pour se lever.

" Allez faire du thé dans la cuisine, moi je vais m'habiller. Ordonna-t-elle."

Je l'arrêtai d'une main.

" Oh non, ne vous esquivez pas ! Vous n'avez qu'à faire votre truc avec votre baguette, et on aura aussi bien le thé et les vêtements sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'interrompre cette maudite conversation."

Elle me regarda interloquée que je connaisse ce secret aussi. Enervée, elle me demanda froidement.

" Depuis combien de temps m'épiez vous ?"

J'étais incapable de répondre à cette question. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté pour m'observer selon un autre angle et murmura :

"Etes vous un psychopathe ?"

La surprise me renversa de la table basse sur laquelle j'étais assis. Alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de me relever, je la vis gravir les marches d'un escalier en m'indiquant d'un geste du bras la direction de la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait être que britannique pour y tenir autant à son foutu thé.

Gromelant dans ma petite barbe, j'entrepris donc de faire la boisson en prenant bien soin de fouiller dans tous les placards de la cuisine. Je profitais de son absence pour piquer quelques biscuits. Le sucre me manquait énormément.

" Le chocolat, c'est la porte à coté."

Je sursautais une fois de plus, c'était bien trop pour une seule matinée. Je me retournais en ronchonnant alors que la bouilloire emettait son sifflement.

" Arrêtez. .ça !"

Elle eut un petit rire mutin et sortit deux grandes tasses d'un meuble. Je la regardais terminer de préparer le thé avec un silence quasi-religieux. Puis, elle mit le tout sur un plateau, récupéra les biscuits et le chocolat et quitta la cuisine. Je la suivais en inspectant les pièces que nous traversions. Les meubles étaient peu nombreux mais juste suffisant pour rendre la maison accueillante, la décoration très épurée ne faisait que rendre le chalet encore plus agréable et paradoxalement renforcer son aspect inhabité, et partout où mes yeux se posaient, il y avait toujours un livre qui trainait.

Finalement, elle emergea dans une pièce qui, entourée de baies vitrées, offrait une vue panoramique sur toute la forêt. Il y régnait une fraicheur et une clarté appréciables. Elle posa le plateau sur l'unique table et m'invita à prendre place. Elle fit le service et gouta le thé en silence. Puis, une fois ses lèvres trempées, elle soupira.

" Je suis d'une humeur de chien tant que je n'ai pas mon thé le matin."

Allions nous enfin pouvoir discuter sans qu'elle m'attaque à tous bouts de champ ?

" Pourriez vous m'expliquer ce que vous disiez à propos des descendants et des morsures ?"

Elle acquiesça. Je me sentis soulagé qu'elle ne me lance pas un autre de ses regards exaspérés.

" Je suis une mordue. Ce qui signifie qu'en plus d'être physiquement très différente de toi, je ne me transforme qu'à la pleine lune. Je n'ai pas le choix, pas de meute, pas de contrôle sur le loup. C'est une malédiction qui ne s'éteindra qu'à ma mort. "

Je commençais à comprendre. Je repris à sa place, ne relevant pas le tutoiement qu'elle avait utilisé.

" Je suis un descendant, ça veut dire que j'ai hérité de ce gène de mes ancêtres, je peux me transformer quand bon me semble et contrôler ma mutation. J'appartiens à une meute dont j'aurai put être l'alpha, mais j'ai refusé ce rôle. Et viendra le moment où je cesserai de vieillir."

Elle me sourit, signe que j'avais finalement compris.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des mordus avant. Avouais-je.

- C'est car ils sont peu nombreux, solitaires et principalement en Europe. Les descendants sont principalement en Amérique car ils descendent directement des indiens. Pourquoi avoir refusé d'être un alpha ?"

Personne ne m'avait jamais posé cette question, si bien que je n'avais jamais eu de réponse concrète à présenter. Dans mon esprit, la raison elle-même était confuse.

" Je...Je me sentais pas à la hauteur, pas capable de diriger une meute."

Elle acquiesça et eut l'intelligence de ne pas me contredire puisqu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle avala une gorgée de thé et regarda la forêt tristement.

"Tu devrais t'éloigner, ce soir c'est encore la pleine lune, je pourrais te blesser."

Je la regardais curieusement. L'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je n'allais pas repartir, surement pas maintenant que je m'étais réellement éloigné de mes soucis et que je l'avais rencontrée. Il n'en était pas question.

" Plutôt crever entre tes crocs que de retourner d'où je viens."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Werewolf Thing**

**5 - Accompagner. **

Elle ne posa pas la moindre question sur mon passé, et je devinais que c'était pour m'inviter à respecter le sien dont elle ne voulait apparemment pas parler non plus. J'avais remarqué l'absence de cadres et de photos, comme si elle avait tout laissé derrière elle, comme si elle n'avait emporté aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant, comme si elle n'habitait pas vraiment là finalement.

Je l'observais boire son thé en silence, le regard perdu vers la forêt. Elle semblait inquiète, tendue, et ce n'était en soit, pas vraiment surprenant. Elle continua pendant tout le reste de la journée à tenter de me faire partir, toujours avec ce ton insistant. Mais je refusais, je voulais être là, j'avais besoin d'être présent. Parce que j'avais la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place, et l'impression qu'en l'aidant elle, je m'aidais moi.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide tu sais. J'ai arpenté cette forêt pendant 3 ans, je connais le moindre de ses secrets.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai peur, c'est pour le reste du monde. Tu as avoué ne pas avoir le moindre contrôle sur le loup. Et si, la nuit dernière, je n'avais pas été transformé, je suis prêt à parier que tu m'aurais arraché la tête d'un coup de patte."

Elle avait baissé la tête, coupable.

" Je peux t'aider à reprendre le contrôle."

Elle avait rit.

" ça m'étonnerait.

- Laisse moi essayer. "

Elle me regarda intriguée, mon insistance la surprenait. Je continuais.

" Cette nuit, je reste juste dans ton sillage, comme la nuit dernière, et après, je t'aiderai à le dominer.

- Tu as eu de la chance la nuit dernière, rien ne garantit que tu en aies cette nuit. Je te boufferai avant que tu aies le temps de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Aucune chance.

- On parie ?"

Nous avons parié. Deux biscuits et trois sachets de thé. Juste pour la forme. Et puis, aussi assurément que c'était à prévoir, la nuit est tombée.

Elle se sentit mal, reconnu les premiers symptomes et sortit dehors sachant que la transformation était pour bientôt. Je l'ai suivie. Elle commençait à trembler. Ne sachant comment réagir, je sentais la panique monter et me mit à parler de tout et de rien. ça semblait la calmer de m'entendre parler de la réserve et du mauvais temps qu'il faisait à Forks. Mais cela n'a pas duré. Un horrible bruit de déchirure à retenti, un craquement, comme des os qu'on fracasse à coups de marteaux et son corps à commencé à s'allonger, se déformer. Je sentais mon coeur battre à toute allure alors que je me transformais aussi.

Me rappelant des mises en garde qu'elle avait formulé, je reculais de quelques pas, lui laissant tout l'espace qu'il lui fallait et la liberté de choisir où aller. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle se lança et me distança avec beaucoup de facilité, si bien que je faillis perdre sa trace.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que je flaire son odeur et parvienne à la rattrapper, mais elle ne sembla pas apprécier que je la suive de si près, car elle fit un demi-tour d'une rapidité étonnante pour se jeter sur moi. Une fois de plus, je fus surpris par sa vivacité et sa force. A ce train là, j'étais certain de le perdre ce fichu pari.

Je sentis ses machoires craquer près de mon cou, et lui flanquais un coup de patte sur le museau. L'effet escompté fut raté, je ne parvins qu'à l'énerver davantage. La suite fut un peu floue, je la sentis marteler mon corps de ses pattes, griffes sorties, me laissant de petites marques avant de les enfoncer plus profondément. J'émis un grognement de douleur et tentais de la repousser. Je ne réussis qu'à lui donner encore plus envie de s'acharner. Je sentais le sang sur mon flanc, couler et salir mon pelage. Je repensais au pari, et stupidement, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut : merde, je vais pas perdre contre une fille.

C'était idiot, et pourtant cela me procura une nouvelle force. Ramenant mes pattes sous son corps, je m'en servit de levier pour la repousser. Surprise, elle retomba sur le côté et je saisis l'occasion qui m'étais présentée pour l'écraser à mon tour par terre. Elle était furieuse. Et magnifique.

La douleur sur mon flanc était vive, mais je ne la laissais pas me distraire. Je me concentrais sur le loup que je maintenais prisonnier et plongeais mon regard dans le sien alors qu'il se débattait comme un fou. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec lui comme je l'aurais fait avec un loup de mon espèce, alors je mettais toute mon énergie à le maintenir au sol et à capter son regard pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas son ennemi.

Et si les filles étaient en principe à fond sur les histoires de regard langoureux, les filles transformées en loup semblaient n'en avoir strictement rien à foutre. Ainsi, il me fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'elle capte le message et me regarde dans les yeux à son tour. Respirant calmement, j'observais ses deux prunelles dorées en tentant de l'apaiser. Je la sentis se détendre un peu et l'entendit gémir. Je relachais mon étreinte, et elle en profita pour s'enfuir. La course reprenait.

J'avais l'impression de perdre des litres de sang. Ma vision était devenue floue mais je refusais de la lâcher d'une semelle. Elle reprit le même parcours que la veille, et se mit à hurler de nombreuses fois. Je continuais à la suivre, tant bien que mal, espérant que la nuit ne serait pas éternelle.

Comme tout ce qui n'est pas infini, la nuit se termina. La lune disparu lentement, laissant place à l'aurore. Et la créature redevint être humain. Elle était revenue exactement au même endroit de la forêt, celui d'où on voyait la lune se coucher et demeurait assoupie dans la même position, les membres repliés par le froid et les cheveux étalés sur la neige.

J'émis un soupir, la nuit avait été longue et pénible, mais elle m'avait procuré également un sentiment de liberté et un désir de protection que j'ignorais alors posséder. Calmement, je laissais le loup disparaitre et redevint humain. J'inspectais rapidement ma légère blessure de guerre. Beaucoup de sang pour des entailles peu profondes me semblait-il. Haussant les épaules avec fatalité, je réitérais les gestes que j'avais fait la veille. Je glissais mes bras sous le corps léger d'Hermione et la soulevait de terre. Puis, je dirigeais mes pas vers le chalet alors que la clarté du matin noyait la clairière de lumière.

Poussant la porte avec mon épaule, j'entrais dans la maison et rejoignis le salon sans hésitation cette fois-ci. J'allongeais Hermione sur le sofa, et la couvrit. Je tentais de me redresser tant bien que mal, mais n'y parvint pas. A la place, je m'effondrais au sol.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Werewolf Thing**

**6 - Soigner. **

La douleur était familière. C'était une de ces souffrances qu'on connait par coeur de tant l'avoir ressenti. On ne s'y habitue jamais vraiment, mais on la subit patiemment.

Mon corps était ankylosé, las, fatigué. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil, et j'en payais le prix. Je me souvenais d'être tombé, le reste ne m'avait pas autant marqué. Je sentis les oreillers matelassés dans mon dos, la couverture me réchauffer la peau, le soleil taper sur mes paupières, son souffle régulier près de mon oreille.

Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux.

Un sourire triste planait sur son visage. Des cernes immenses coloraient l'ombre de ses yeux. Ses cheveux, ramenés en un chignon négligés témoignaient d'une lassitude extrème. La cicatrice de son menton paraissait n'avoir jamais été aussi visible. C'était la deuxième nuit, et elle était exténuée.

" Salut toi."

Son murmure vint briser le silence, carillonner dans mon esprit étourdi, accélérer les pulsations d'un coeur déjà plus rapide que la moyenne. Je la regardais, incapable de détourner les yeux.

" Combien de temps...?"

Elle soupira.

" 4 heures."

La surprise acheva de me réveiller.

" Tant que ça ?

- Je crois que la fatigue y était pour bien plus que la blessure."

Je me débarrassais de la couverture, et posais mon regard à l'endroit où j'avais sentit ses griffes se planter. Il n'y avait plus rien, je guérissais vite.

" Je suis désolée", murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne mentait pas. Cela se devinait dans sa voix. Je pouvais percevoir dans ses intonations à quel point elle regrettait ce qui s'était produit et à quel point elle souhaitait que je parte pour que cela ne recommence pas.

" Je ne partirai pas. " Déclarai-je catégorique.

Elle me regarda confuse, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je la devançais.

" Je ne partirai pas. Tu aurais put m'arracher une jambe que cela n'y aurait rien changé. J'ai dit que je t'aiderai, et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Tu peux me rejeter autant que tu veux, refuser mon aide, ou tenter de me chasser, je resterai quand même. Parce que tu as besoin de moi, que tu l'admettes ou pas. Tu as besoin de moi. Et je crois que, dans le fond, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi."

J'étais surpris par mes propres paroles, mais pas autant qu'elle. Elle ne trouva rien à dire pendant un moment. Je tentais alors de me redresser, mais mes muscles endormis ne voulurent pas vraiment coopérer. Passant un bras sous mes épaules, elle m'aida à me relever et s'assis sur l'emplacement que j'avais libéré, m'incitant à m'appuyer sur elle.

Nous sommes restés silencieux quelques instants, appréciant ce calme qui n'avait pas besoin d'être interrompu. Puis, elle avait avoué doucement, comme si c'était la première fois :

" Je suis terrifiée Jake."

Je considérais ses paroles quelques instants, et l'invitait à poursuivre.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

- Tout."

Puis, elle avait enchaîné :

" J'ai peur de la nuit, peur de la lune. J'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un, de tuer. J'ai peur que le loup s'empare de moi un soir et ne me rende plus forme humaine. J'ai peur de la douleur, de la peur elle-même. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais être la fille que j'essaie tant bien que mal de rester.

- J'aime bien cette fille là. "

Elle eut un sourire que je devinais à défaut de pouvoir le distinguer.

" Hermione, il n'y a rien qui ne puisse être dompté. Depuis des millénaires, les humains ont toujours réussi à dominer ce qui les entourait, à s'imposer. Ils ont domestiqué les animaux, apprivoisé les fauves, les éléments et les imprévus. Ils ont toujours contrôlé ce qui les menaçait. Et ton loup aussi peu être dressé, il suffit de savoir s'y prendre.

- Comment ? Je ne suis pas une descendante. Tu ignorais jusqu'à l'existence des mordus avant hier, alors comment peux-tu prétendre savoir comment dominer mon loup.

- Parce qu'il soit de morsure ou de descendance, un loup reste un loup."

Elle n'avait pas d'argument à m'opposer, peut-être désirait-elle vraiment que je l'aide sans se l'avouer. Elle avait probablement vécu trop longtemps de sa solitude, d'une solitude sans espoir et sans échappatoire. Son silence m'appaisait, c'était comme si un accord tacite se formait, un accord qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage ou le force de refuser. Parce qu'arrive toujours un moment où, même la personne la plus independante du monde, a un jour, besoin de quelqu'un.

Je n'avais rien à ajouter, je la laissais libre de dire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais elle ne semblait pas trouver de formulation qui lui convenait. Puis, incapable de garder le silence face à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle reprit la parole.

" Pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider ?

- Parce que je dois m'occuper l'esprit, trouver un but, quelque chose qui puisse me libérer de la prison dans laquelle je me suis enfermé.

- On ne se connait même pas.

- En a-t-on besoin ?"

Une fois de plus, elle resta silencieuse. C'était un silence étrange, sans le moindre bourdonnement extérieur, pas un seul son qui ne filtrait, juste l'écho de deux respirations.

" Tu sais, je me fous de ton histoire. J'ai pas besoin de l'avoir entendue pour prétendre te connaître.

- Alors de quoi as-tu besoin ?

- D'un coup d'oeil. Je sais que tu aimes sortir dehors dans la neige le matin, avec une tasse de ton infect thé et observer le paysage, rêvasser. Je sais que tu es une fille qui a grandit entre les étagères des bibliothèques et librairies. Je sais qu'en venant ici tu as tiré un trait sur ton passé puisque tu n'as emporté avec toi aucune photo qui puisse te souvenir ce que tu as traversé. Je sais que celui qui t'as mordue était plus grand que toi, et est arrivé par derrière, vu l'angle de la cicatrice sur ta clavicule. Je sais que ce dont tu prétends avoir peur n'est qu'illusion, parce que ton passé a dû être une véritable horreur, et lui avoir survécu n'a put être possible que grâce à un grand courage et beaucoup de force. "

Je la sentais trembler contre mon dos. Je détestais cette sensation. Je devais la faire sourire, la calmer. Je devais trouver quelque chose qui la détendrait.

" Ah, et je t'ai vu nue aussi."

Elle me donna un coup d'épaule et laissa échapper un petit rire qui me parut être le son le plus merveilleux du monde. Rendre une fille heureuse. C'était peut-être ça mon but en fin de comptes.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Werewolf Thing**

**7 - Enseigner. **

La question était toujours la même, elle revenait en boucle, inépuisable dans la bouche de son auteur. C'était une question qui semblait déjà connaître sa réponse mais qui aimait s'imposer, juste pour la forme. Le refrain d'une chanson agaçante qui passe en boucle et que pourtant on s'évertue à entendre de loin, sans vraiment l'écouter, sans non plus pouvoir prétendre qu'elle n'emplit pas l'air.

" Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?"

Hermione rechignait à se soumettre à mes exercices. Elle cherchait des parades, se sentait ridicule, n'y voyait pas l'interêt. Sa mauvaise grâce m'énervait d'abord, mais je m'y était accoutumé. La contraindre ne m'amusait pas, mais elle finissait toujours à céder à mes requêtes. Après tout, j'étais le seul de nous deux qui contrôlait son loup.

" Tu veux faire de moi un chien. Gromelait-elle."

Peut-être bien au final. Pourvu qu'elle ne m'arrache pas de membres. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait planté ses griffes six fois dans mon corps, m'avait mordu quatre fois et avait même réussi à me broyer les os de la même jambe trois fois.

"S'il te plait, fais moi un peu confiance."

Cette phrase la mettait toujours hors d'elle. Elle ne me faisait pas confiance, elle ne se faisait même pas confiance à elle-même, alors c'était couru d'avance pour moi. Mais, elle finissait toujours par s'adoucir. Ce n'était qu'une fille au final.

" Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt."

Elle répétait cette tirade souvent aussi, même si c'était un pur mensonge. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas comprendre où cela la menait. Elle n'avait juste pas vraiment envie de se laisser apprivoiser trop facilement. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle tenait bien plus du loup que ce qu'elle prétendait. Ou était-ce le loup qui tenait d'elle ?

"Ecoute, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu veux le contrôler ce loup oui ou non ?"

La moue qu'elle faisait alors était réellement à la limite du ridicule, mais elle se reprenait. Elle devait avoir été une bonne élève dans une vie passée.

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle entrouvris un oeil que je lui forçais à fermer.

"Concentres-toi."

Elle inspirait un grand coup.

" Tend l'oreille, sois attentive, et dis moi ce que tu entends."

Alors elle me décrivait les rares oiseaux qu'elle entendait, le bruit des vagues un peu plus loin, les branches qui craquaient, et le silence, l'imperturbable silence.

" Laisse le loup écouter.

- Comment ?

- Ramène le à la surface.

- Mais...

- Nous sommes en plein jour et tu es humaine, il ne peut rien t'arriver."

Dubitative, elle se laissait aller à obéir et parvint à distinguer les différentes espèces animales qui se promenaient dans la forêt, les divers poissons qui, à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, nageaient dans l'eau glaciale. Elle entendit l'horloge dans la cuisine du chalet sonner 14 heures et, sur la banquise, un ours polaire dépeucer un phoque.

Fière d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, comme une enfant heureuse d'avoir été si docile.

" Si tu parviens à appeler le loup et à le maîtriser depuis ton enveloppe humaine, tu parviendras plus tard à appeler l'humaine et à la maîtriser depuis ton enveloppe lupine."

Elle semblait comprendre. Je changeais d'exercice, la même rengaine recommençait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait compris l'intérêt.

Souvent, j'essayais de l'inciter à contrôler le loup quand il faisait nuit. De ce fait, je l'encourageais aussi à prendre le contrôle de sa peur, à la diminuer, ne pas la laisser dominer. Elle détestait ces moments, et je ne me sentais pas fier d'insister pour qu'elle s'y prête. Mais je lui avais promis que je l'aiderai, coûte ce qu'il en couterait.

Et quand elle était sous sa forme bestiale, je l'apprivoisais seul, sans son concours direct. J'habituais peu à peu le loup à ma présence, me rapprochant progressivement, formant une meute à nous deux. Cela n'avait pas été facile de bouleverser la solitude à laquelle il avait été habitué, et à éloigner les crocs qu'il me montrait. Mais il n'y avait rien que la patience ne pouvait refuser à celui qui savait s'y employer.

Lentement, j'ai également restreint sa chasse. Cette partie fut plus risquée, à tout moment je pouvais faire office de diner. Enfin, au début. Comme j'entrainais Hermione, je m'entrainais aussi. Devenant aisément plus fort, plus vif, plus rapide. La bête qui avait eut de plus en plus de mal à m'attaquer avait fini, lassée, par m'accepter. Et voilà que je lui volais son gibier. Je réduisais ses quantités pour lui apprendre à ne chasser que ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin, et à respecter l'écosystème qui la nourrissait.

La communication avait été la partie la plus dure, la plus dangereuse. En effet, seul un contact visuel pouvait nous permettre d'échanger, et il suffisait d'un cillement pour que tout soit mal interprété. Etablir un dialogue, des codes et des schémas compréhensibles avait été vraiment long, mais cela avait fini par payer. Progressivement, les deux ennemis, étaient devenus une seule et même équipe.

Toutefois, il y avait quand même des dérapages. Un animal inhabituel, un courant d'air soudain, une lumière...La créature était instable et même sous contrôle, n'en demeurait pas moins un danger réel. Et il m'aurait fallut une seconde d'inattention pour qu'elle disparaisse, fasse les centaines de kilomètres la séparant de la ville la plus proche et sème le chaos. Mais heureusement, ses incartades étaient rares.

Et quand la lune disparaissait et qu'Hermione redevenait l'humaine qu'elle avait toujours été, je n'avais plus à la prendre dans mes bras pour la ramener. Elle restait éveillée. Epuisée, mais éveillée. Alors, attrappant une couverture qui se trouvait toujours sur le même arbre, je l'enroulait dedans et l'aidait à rentrer. Mais ne plus la sentir dans mes bras me manquait, je m'étais habituée à ce contact, à sentir sa peau frissonnante contre la mienne, à la réchauffer. Ainsi, souvent, comme elle semblait réellement exténuée, je la soulevais et la portais contre mon coeur. Elle laissait sa tête retomber dans mon cou, je sentais ses lèvres s'étirer alors qu'elle me remerciait doucement. Alors je lui répondais toujours de la même façon, car je me devais de le lui dire, de lui souvenir :

" Je suis fier de toi."


	8. Chapter 8

**The werewolf Thing**

**8 - Avouer. **

Hermione aimait les feux de cheminées. Elle aimait voir les flammes danser dans l'âtre, entammer un ballet silencieu que seuls quelques crépitements interrompaient. Je l'observais parfois, lorsqu'elle était assise en tailleur, les mains tendues, tentant de les réchauffer sans se les brûler. Souvent, pour m'amuser, elle sortait sa baguette et parait le feu de reflets multicolores.

Mais ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de rire. Elle avait mit des bûches dans l'âtre, ajouté quelques feuilles de papier et gratté une allumette. Le feu était partit très vite, et alors qu'elle gardait son dos obstinément tourné, elle m'avait posé une questions à laquelle je n'avait pas réellement envie d'apporter une réponse.

Un silence pesant s'était installé. Assise au sol contre un fauteuil, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, elle n'osait plus me regarder. Elle se sentait honteuse, beaucoup trop curieuse.

Cela faisait 3 mois, plus de 90 jours que je la cotoyait, autant de temps que j'avais pris la décision de fuir la vie dans laquelle pendant trop d'années je m'étais englué. Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne m'avait jamais posé la moindre question, n'avait jamais fait la moindre allusion. Les occasions n'avaient pas manqué, mais je n'avais jamais sû par où commencer.

Alors ce soir, j'allais lui dire. J'allais lui raconter la raison pour laquelle je m'étais barré. Parce que je savais que c'était à moi d'avouer en premier. C'était par moi que devait commencer l'exorcisation du passé.

"J'étais amoureux."

Ma phrase déchira le silence et me vrilla les tympans, bien que je ne l'ai pas hurlée. Elle rebondit contre les murs et tomba à plat. Hermione ne me regardait toujours pas.

" Enfin, je ne suis plus vraiment sûr. Je crois que j'avais envie de l'aimer, et j'avais envie qu'elle m'aime. Et je me suis tant forcé, tant bercé d'illusions et de croyances que j'ai fini par faire une chûte vertigineuse. "

Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle regrettait d'avoir lancé le sujet. Mais je l'en remerciais. Il était temps pour moi de laisser derrière tout ce qui me retenait. Il était temps que j'avance. Et ces dernières semaines, j'avais tellement peu pensé à Bella, à son mariage et à ma vie d'avant, que c'en était devenu vraiment lointain. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur Hermione et sur son contrôle. Et cette concentration me rendait heureux. Plus heureux que je ne l'avait probablement jamais été.

" Elle a préféré se marier avec un vampire. Concluais-je."

Tournant la tête, j'eu droit à la première réaction d'Hermione. Elle me regardait, interloquée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Moi non plus j'avais pas compris sur le coup. C'était tellement con.

Un éclat de rire retentit. Il émanait de ma gorge qui, d'avoir été entrainée par la joie de vivre qu'Hermione me procurait, laissait échapper ce son sans la moindre difficulté. C'était facile maintenant, de rire, de sourire, même d'être heureux c'était plus trop compliqué. Je m'étais peu à peu fait à l'idée que c'était possible d'avoir une esquisse du bonheur, dans ce chalet perdu en plein milieu du Canada avec pour seule compagnie une fille sorcière à temps plein et loup garou à temps partiel.

Mon rire ne trouva pas d'écho. Je regardais Hermione. La tête posée sur ses bras repliés, elle semblait triste, pensive. Comme si le récit de mon malheur rappelait le sien. Comme si elle savait que le temps viendrait pour elle de raconter aussi, ce par quoi elle était passée.

"Elle était pas pour toi Jake."

Surpris, je lui jetait un coup d'oeil. Elle semblait plus sérieuse que jamais. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer quelque chose comme ça avec une telle certitude ?

" Si elle avait été la bonne, elle aurait pas préféré un vampire. C'est toi qu'elle aurait choisi."

J'étais ébranlé, je savais pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

" Et ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu la rencontreras."

Cela me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

" Veux-tu que je m'en aille ?"

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Elle m'adressa d'abord un sourire triste, perdit son regard dans les flammes qui dansaient et murmura :

" Je veux juste que tu sois heureux Jake. Ici ou ailleurs.

- C'est ici que je suis heureux.

- Alors je le suis aussi."

Le silence s'installa, je n'osais pas le chasser. Avec Hermione nous n'avions pas besoin d'être perpétuellement en train de parler. Le calme nous allait très bien.

" J'ai été heureuse une fois...Dit-elle pensive."

Je ne l'interrompis pas, l'encourageant à continuer. Mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir très envie. Comme elle m'avait interrogé, je m'y appliquais aussi.

" Tu ne l'es plus ?"

Elle me fit signe que "non" de la tête. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes, et c'était la première fois que je la voyais sur le point de craquer. Calmement, je me rapprochais d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos épaules se touchent. Et avec douceur, je l'invitais à poursuivre.

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

Il lui fallut un moment pour répondre, comme si elle cherchait dans sa mémoire, fouillait ses souvenirs. Elle tenta de se remémorer ce qui avait bien put se passer et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait tenté d'oublier.

" Il...il y a eut une guerre. Une terrible guerre. J'avais...J'avais 17 ans quand elle s'est ouvertement déclarée. Deux camps s'opposaient. Il y avait d'un côté, mon...mon meilleur ami, le héros, l'élu, celui qui était supposé sauver le monde et qui, en...en mourrant, n'a pas faillit à sa tâche. Et de l'autre, il...il y avait le...le sorcier le plus malfaisant et...et...terrifiant de toute l'Angleterre. Cet...homme avait une liste de victimes incroyable à son actif. Et pendant la guerre il n'a fait qu'augmenter le nombre de noms sur cette foutue liste. D'abord il y a eut, mes camarades, puis mes amis. Mon meilleur ami est mort aussi. Tout comme mon...mon fiancé et mes parents. "

Sa voix se brisa. Je passais un bras sur ses épaules et l'attirais à moi pour la réconforter. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue comme ça, et je sentit une déchirure dans mon coeur de l'entendre évoquer tant de douleur. Je voulais qu'elle se taise, mais en même temps, elle devait continuer, elle devait s'exorciser définitivement. Et maintenant je comprenais. Je comprenais pourquoi elle était ici, pourquoi elle était seule, pourquoi il n'y avait pas le moindre souvenir et pourquoi elle était si agressive parfois. Je comprenais, et je l'acceptais, parce qu'il n'était clairement pas en mon pouvoir de le rejeter. Surement pas moi et mon minable petit coeur brisé par une fille dont je ne m'étais même pas imprégné.

" Et moi...moi je leur ai tous survécut. Ils...Ils sont tous morts et moi, moi je suis vivante. Je m'en suis tirée avec une morsure, une simple petite morsure. Et eux...ils sont tous morts..."

Elle répéta cette phrase encore et encore, son petit corps tremblant contre moi et les larmes mouillant mon cou dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge. Je me sentais mal, pas seulement parce que j'étais désolé pour elle, mais en moi, quelque chose s'était brisé, une barrière, une fortification, je ne savais pas. C'était quelque chose que j'avais érigé pour me protéger et qui avait fini en morceaux, comme un chateau de cartes soufflé par le vent.


	9. Chapter 9

**The werewolf thing**

**9 - Réaliser. **

Le temps filait à toute vitesse. 5 mois étaient déjà passés sans que je ne m'en sois vraiment rendu compte. J'étais bien au Canada, je ne manquais de rien, ne souffrais de l'absence de personne, n'avait aucune envie de revenir d'où je venais. Je n'avais qu'Hermione pour compagnie, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione était si différente de tous ce que j'avais connu. Elle était tellement plus. J'avais passé ma vie dans une petite ville soumise aux caprices de la météo à me préoccuper de personnes qui n'avaient que des soucis de pacotille, des couronnes rouillés sur la tête, et pour seul horizon leur nombril envahissant. Et j'avais laissé tout ça derrière moi en partant. J'étais venu ici, au Canada, découvrir et rencontrer sans le savoir une femme que le temps et les épreuves avaient amochés, mais qui gardait la tête haute, survivant à ses problèmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle était désintéressée, intelligente, attentive et chaleureuse. Un véritable rayon de soleil qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle banquise.

"Tu triches ! "

Nous nous étions embarqués, comme des enfants que nous étions restés, dans une bataille de boules de neige. 5 mois que j'avais mis les pieds dans cet endroit perpétuellement enneigé, et cette bataille était la première. Hermione av ait sortit sa baguette et me bombardait sans ménagements. J'essayais de me protéger du mieux que je pouvais, mais j'étais déconcentré. Elle riait comme une petite fille heureuse, et c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Parce que j'étais devenu attentif, depuis le soir où elle m'avait révélé son passé, à son bonheur. Et l'entendre rire comme ça, faisait de moi, le plus heureux des hommes.

" On avait dit pas de magie ! "

Entêtée, elle n'abaissa pas sa baguette pour autant. Me défendant tant bien que mal, je réduisais la distance qui nous séparait. Je fondis sur elle et la jetait à terre dans un grand éclat de rire. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais je la maintenait fermement tout en lui barbouillant la figure de neige. Ses éclats de rire soulevaient son coeur que j'entendais battre à toute allure. A moins qu'il ne se fut agit du mien...

Je m'arrêtais un moment pour regarder ses grands yeux marrons qui brillaient comme des phares. Son sourire, étiré jusqu'aux oreilles me réchauffa le coeur. Et l'espace d'un instant, je me dis que ça aurait tellement été plus simple si j'étais tombé amoureux d'une fille comme elle.

" Jake ?"

Je revins à la réalité. Elle avait cessé de se débattre, et ses joues étaient devenues toutes rouges.

" Tu vas me cuire si tu bouges pas, espèce de torche humaine."

J'eu un sourire et m'écartais. Me relevant prestemment, je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, j'eu envie d'une balade. En lui proposant, je la vit applaudir comme une fillette devant l'initiative.

Je m'éloignais un peu pour me transformer sans la blesser. Et à peine le loup était apparut, qu'elle me sautait déjà dessus dans son impatience de partir en vadrouille. Suivant les indications que je lui avait donné la dernière fois, elle plaça ses jambes correctement et s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces. Je m'élançais.

J'aimais ce contact. J'aimais sentir Hermione tout près de moi, ressentir sa chaleur se confondre avec la mienne. J'aimais sentir sa tête glisser dans mon cou, ses lèvres près de mon oreille, son coeur battre à tout rompre devant l'adrénaline que la vitesse lui procurait. Et sans le voir je pouvais imaginer ses cheveux voletant en arrière, prolongeant le mouvement de nos deux corps qui allaient vers l'avant. Je pouvais deviner ses yeux brillants et pleins de nouvelles images à emagasiner. Je pouvais presque dessiner sur mes paupières fermées le sourire béat qui déformais son visage. C'était une enfant. Toute la joie de vivre du monde contenue dans l'enveloppe corporelle amochée d'une femme d'un mètre et soixante centimètres.

Et, alors que j'étais lancé à pleine vitesse, tous les muscles en mouvement, j'eu l'impression d'heurter un mur complètement invisible, qui au lieu de m'arrêter, de me freiner, ne faisait que me pousser encore plus vite, plus loin. Je m'étais rendu compte que je n'avais pas le moindre projet dans ma vie sinon continuer à vivre avec Hermione, vieillir avec elle, jusqu'à mourir avec elle. Mon avenir semblait être un néant d'initiatives, mais rempli d'un seul désir qui valait toutes les promesses du monde. C'était pour ça que j'étais venu. J'avais trouvé le bon chemin, c'était mon destin. Hermione était mon destin.

Un de ses éclats de rire vint interrompre mes pensées et appeler un sourire sur ma gueule de loup. C'était exactement ça, c'était ça que je voulais. C'était elle. Elle que j'aurais dû vouloir dès le début. Elle qui l'ignorait mais m'avait appelé. Ce n'était pas à l'appel de la liberté, de la fuite et du déni que j'avais répondu. C'était à l'appel d'Hermione. Mon Hermione. Elle m'avait sauvé. Je ne pouvais clairement dire de quoi, mais elle m'avait sauvé. Je le savais, je le sentais. C'était gravé au fond de moi, comme l'inscription d'une pierre tombale viendrait rendre hommage à une vie qui s'est éteinte, et ouvrirait la voie à un nouvel horizon.

Nous étions arrivés au bord de la banquise. Ployant les pattes, je me posais au sol et penchais la tête en avant. Hermione, étirée de tout son long sur moi, plongea le bout des doigts dans l'eau et s'amusa à tracer des sillons qui s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure.

" Jake, regarde ! "

Je redressais la tête et suivait la cible que son index tendu m'indiquait. Sur un morceau de banquise à la dérive, plus loin, trois manchots empereur étaient en train de faire un plongeon spectaculaire et barbotaient autour du morceau de glace. Le rire d'Hermione carillona à nouveau à mes oreilles. C'était donc ça le bruit du bonheur ?

Elle frissonna et je compris qu'il était temps de faire demi-tour. M'élançant à toute vitesse, je rejoignis la clairière que nous avions quitté. Je venais à peine d'y arriver qu'un mouvement sur la droite attira mon regard. C'était bien trop grand pour être un des animaux de la forêt. L'inquiétude m'envahit.

Retournant près du chalet, je désarçonnais Hermione qui tomba à terre. Je n'avais pas le temps pour plus de courtoisie, quelque chose de dangereux rodait. Je détalais en direction de l'endroit où le bruit m'était parvenu.

Je pénétrais dans la forêt, le silence était trop épais et pesant. Il n'y avait pas le moindre oiseau qui chantait, pas un seul lapin qui fuyait. Rien, c'était comme si les bois étaient déserts. Quelque chose était passé par là. Et vu l'odeur, il y avait prêt à parier que ce n'était ni un humain, ni un loup.

Je connaissais cette odeur. Je l'avais déjà sentie, de nombreuses fois. Mais ma mémoire ne voulait pas coopérer, elle refusait de m'indiquer de quoi il s'agissait. Je bataillais.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où j'entendis Hermione hurler dans la clairière que je sû de quoi il s'agissait. Des sangsues.


	10. Chapter 10

**The werewolf thing**

**10 - Protéger.**

Je fis demi-tour aussi vite que mes pattes me le permettaient. Le coeur serré, j'emergeais dans la clairière, cherchant Hermione du regard. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était resté à l'endroit où je l'avais laissée. Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Je parcouru les dizaines de mètres qui me séparaient d'elle à une vitesse folle, et me jetait sur la sangsue qui s'était accrochée à son épaule, tentant également d'écarter les deux autres. J'étais devenu fou, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : les massacrer.

Je m'acharnais sur le premier que j'avais attrappé. Il ne se débattit que très peu, tentant de me mordre, mais je lui arrachais la tête avant qu'il n'ai put approcher suffisamment ses canines de mon pelage. Je l'étripais, le mettais en pièce, réduisait ses miettes en poussières. Et quand j'eu fini, je me souvint qu'il en restait deux.

Je me retournais, arrachant le second alors que le troisième s'enfuyait. Je lui fit subir le même sort que son camarade. La colère m'aveuglait comme jamais. J'étais devenu fou de rage. Incapable de m'arrêter, me contentant de lui infliger le plus de peine possible, comme si cela pouvait venger Hermione et les morsures dont ils l'avaient gratifié.

Je me souvins d'Hermione. Faisant demi-tour, je la cherchais du regard. Elle avait bougé, se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle était tombée. Elle s'était trainée dans la neige, laissant une grande marque rouge sur le sol. Je me dépêchais de la rejoindre.

Elle avait sortit sa baguette et, maladroitement, avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient, elle avait réussi à immobiliser le dernier et à lui envoyer une grande gerbe de flammes pour l'incinérer. Elle brûla aussi les deux autres, me lança un dernier regard et s'évanouit.

Mon coeur se débattait comme un forcené dans ma poitrine, comme incapable de rester en place. Je me sentais mal, inutile, bon à rien, je n'avais même pas sû la protéger correctement. Je profitais de son inconscience pour laisser les larmes de honte dévaler mes joues.

Avec plus de délicatesse que jamais, je la pris dans mes bras et la ramenait au chalet. Son sang tacha ma peau et ma tête se mit à tourner. Je n'aurai pas été aussi ébranlé si ça avait été le mien. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Tellement.

Je montais lentement les escaliers menant à sa chambre et la couchait sur le lit. Je lui enlevais sa baguette, son manteau et le reste de ses vêtements. J'observais ses morsures. Il y en avait 3. C'était bien trop pour une fille de cette corpulence là.

La morsure sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse était celle qui saignait le plus et continuait à tâcher les draps. Celle sur son avant bras laissait couler quelques goutes d'un sang plus foncé, tandis que celle de son épaule prenait une couleur inquiétante.

Alors que j'étais en train d'observer ses plaies, Hermione sembla emerger. L'oeil vitreu, elle semblait me regarder sans vraiment me voir. Une bouffée de soulagement me saisit en voyant qu'elle reprenait connaissance.

" Hé, comment tu te sens ?"

Elle me regarda curieusement, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à articuler un mot, leva vers moi une main tremblante et des frissons lui parcoururent le corps.

" Je vais m'occuper de toi..."

Je ne savais pas si elle m'entendait. Elle avait l'air loin, dans une autre dimension. Et pendant un moment je m'inquiétais de l'éventuelle présence de venin dans son organisme.

Je me levais, rejoignit la salle de bain et entrepris de remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude. Une fois celle-ci prête, j'y glissais Hermione et m'occupait de nettoyer ses plaies. J'essayais de lui parler mais elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Une indicible tristesse s'était emparée de moi, comme si j'étais sur le point de la perdre, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'alors n'avait pas la moindre importance. J'en étais malade.

La morsure sur l'épaule attira mon attention. Sa couleur inquiétante était passée du violet à l'argenté, et je n'avais plus le moindre doute. Il y avait du venin là. Peu, mais il y en avait. La douleur était localisée, Hermione ne supportait pas que je touche cet endroit, et je remerciais le ciel que la sansgue n'ait pas eut le temps de distiller plus de poison.

Il fallait que je l'extraie. ça ne pouvait pas rester. Tôt ou tard ça se dilurait dans le sang, et je n'étais pas prêt à prendre le risque juste par curiosité d'en observer les conséquences. Je fouillais la salle de bain à toute allure, essayant de chercher quelque chose pour aspirer le poison avec l'espoir de ne pas avoir à le faire selon la méthode la plus désagréable. Je fini par mettre la main sur une seringue emballée et préférais ne pas m'interroger sur sa présence.

J'arrachais le plastique avec empressement. Un tremblement parcouru ma main. J'inspirais un grand coup, je devais le faire, je n'en avais pas envie, mais je ne voulais pas perdre Hermione, j'avais déjà assez perdu auparavant, il ne me restait qu'elle, et je refusais que les sangsues ne fassent d'elle un monstre ou un cadavre.

Je m'approchais d'elle, m'excusais d'avance, serrait les dents, et, sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, plantais l'aiguille dans son épaule. La douleur sembla la réveiller. Elle se mit à hurler, et je me sentais fléchir. Je devais faire vite, elle commençait à se débattre.

Je lui retirais une quantité considérable de sang, auquel se mélait le venin. Je mesurais ma progression aux décibels qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'Hermione. Je sû que j'avais tout extrait quand elle se tû et que je vis la blessure reprendre une couleur acceptable.

" Je suis tellement désolé...Murmurais-je."

Elle dodelinait de la tête, sans vraiment m'écouter. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et vitreux. Je vidais l'eau et entourait son corps d'une serviette. Elle frissonna. Je la soulevais et l'assis sur le bord de la baignoire pour la sécher. Avec douceur, je pris des compresses et pansais ses blessures.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cet instint de protection, ces réflexes. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de prodiguer ce genre de soins à qui que ce soit, et je m'étonnais moi même d'y parvenir aussi bien et d'être capable de garder mon sang froid. Car la colère et l'angoisse faisaient battre mon coeur à un rythme infernal. Et pourtant, je savais que le pire était passé, qu'elle ne craignait rien. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que l'avoir vu à terre et blessée avait changé ma vision des choses. Jamais je ne l'avais imaginée aussi vulnérable. Et l'idée qu'un évenement de la sorte puisse se reproduire, me rendait malade de peur.

Avec plus de douceur que celle à laquelle nous étions tous les deux habitués, je posais le dernier pansement sur la morsure de son épaule et ramassais un goute d'eau qui en dévalait la courbe. Fatigué, je laissais échapper un soupir. C'était trop, elle avait déjà assez souffert dans sa vie. Elle méritait un répit.

Relevant les yeux, j'observais son visage. Elle me regardait, mais elle semblait ailleurs, comme occupée à formater ses souvenirs pour oublier. Il émanait d'elle tellement de douleur que je la sentis me pénétrer et venir se loger dans mon coeur déjà surchagé de souffrance.

Avant que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, j'avais posé mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, à la limite de son menton. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde et qu'elle éprouve quelque chose. Et peu m'importait que ce ne soit pas que ce que j'éprouvais moi. Je voulais qu'elle ressente quelque chose, qu'une lumière apparaisse dans son regard, qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur. Je voulais la ramener à la vie.

Alors j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tendrement, je l'ai embrassée, je lui ai donné tout ce que je possédait, je lui vendait mon âme pour qu'elle revienne d'entre les morts. Je voulais qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle s'aperçoive que la vie continuait, que j'étais là, et que j'avais envie d'essayer de l'aimer, de lui donner tout le bonheur et l'amour qu'elle méritait.

Je me suis reculé pour voir si j'avais réussi à lui rendre la vie. Elle me regardait toujours, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Elle paraissait tellement désolée que je sentit mon coeur se fissurer de toutes parts. Laborieusement, elle me mumura cette supplique :

" Ne fais pas ça..."


	11. Chapter 11

**The werewolf Thing**

**11 - Rejeter.**

Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à regarder Hermione dormir. Allongée sur le côté, un bras replié sous la nuque, des mèches sur le visage, elle n'avait jamais semblé si sereine. J'étais incapable de fermer l'oeil, de me laisser aller, d'oublier la menace que nous venions de repousser. Je ne me sentais la force de rien, sinon de la regarder dormir paisiblement.

Il lui arrivait de trembler, parcourue par un frisson. Elle n'avait pas la moindre fièvre, aussi m'autorisais-je à réajuster la couverture sur ses épaules. Les blessures nettoyées et le venin retiré, ses plaies commençaient à cicatriser. J'essayais de me rémémorer la dernière fois que je lui avait changé les pansements, mais j'avais du mal. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle s'était endormie, et mes yeux glissaient fréquemment vers son ventre pour vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait pas de respirer.

Lentement, comme un papillon qui prend son envol, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle les posa sur moi mais n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire. Elle semblait encore désolée. Un mal être tout entier m'envahit.

Pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même une heure entière, elle ne dit rien, laissant le silence s'installer, et je ne l'interrompis pas non plus. Puis, elle murmura tout bas :

" Je ne pourrais pas te rendre heureux Jacob."

Un sourire triste se dessina sur mon visage. C'était bien le genre de phrase qu'elle était susceptible de prononcer. Elle continua :

" Comment pourrais-je te rendre heureux si moi même je ne sais pas comment devenir heureuse ?"

Je caressais son visage. Je me sentais incapable de lui en vouloir. Elle semblait terrorisée, aussi bien par ce qui venait de lui arriver, que par l'idée d'affronter un bonheur qu'elle ne saurait gérer. Elle avait connu la joie immense de vivre entourée et aimée, et elle avait tout perdu. Comment pouvais-je exiger d'elle qu'elle reprenne le même chemin sachant ce qu'elle pouvait trouver au bout ? Sachant qu'une fois de plus, elle pouvait perdre tout ?

" J'ai été amoureuse Jake. J'ai aimé et je me suis abandonnée. J'ai tout perdu. Tout. Je ne me sens pas la force de recommencer. Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi. Je refusais de l'admettre jusqu'à présent, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je n'irai nulle part.

- Tu l'ignores..."

Elle était terrorisée. Le coeur serré, j'étais incapable de trouver les mots pour la rassurer. Probablement car sa frayeur était légitime. Elle avait déjà souffert, il était normal qu'elle se protège. Mais je devais lui faire comprendre que la protéger était aussi mon objectif premier. J'aurai tout donné pour qu'on m'assure de sa sécurité. Et j'avais soigné les blessures physiques, mais les psychologiques ne seraient pas aussi faciles à faire disparaitre.

"Je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance. "

Elle me regarda longtemps, sans comprendre.

"Mais je te fais confiance Jake.

- Alors tout ira bien."

Puis, voyant qu'elle frissonnait, je lui demandait si elle avait froid. Elle acquiesça doucement. J'étendis le bras sur sa taille et la rapprochais de moi.

"Fais moi confiance. Soufflais-je contre son oreille."

Elle ne répondit pas. Je laissais mon bras sur sa taille, mon visage contre sa nuque. J'aurai put passer l'éternité comme ça, c'était parfait. Respirer son parfum aurait put suffire à me nourrir et m'abreuver pendant des centaines d'années.

Nous sommes restés silencieux longtemps. Je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas car sa respiration était bien trop irrégulière. J'aurai donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Et j'avais beau coller mon front contre son crâne, pas la moindre esquisse de rêve ne me traversait. Elle interrompit mes tentatives de télépathie.

" Parle moi Jake. Je veux entendre des mots sortir de ta bouche."

J'étais pris au dépourvu. Je n'avais pas le moindre sujet de conversation à lancer, mais il fallait que je comble le vide, que j'oblige le silence à reculer.

" De quoi veux-tu parler ?"

Elle réfléchit un instant.

" Parle moi de la fille que tu as aimé."

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe, d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il était étrange que Bella revienne sur le tapis après tous mes efforts pour la faire disparaitre, et après ma réussite face à cette difficulté.

" Je n'ai aimé aucune fille à ce jour."

Je déviais la conversation. Je me fichais pas mal de Bella Swan, mais je ne voulais pas l'évoquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione pense qu'elle avait encore de l'importance. Car j'avais tiré un trait sur elle. Pour moi elle était morte.

Alors je lui parlais de l'imprégnation. Je lui disais comment ça se déroulait, comment les loups de la meute que j'avais quittée avait trouvé l'amour même dans des différences d'âge marquées. Je lui racontait ce qu'ils m'avaient expliqué, les sentiments qu'ils avaient témoignés. Je la sentais s'émouvoir à chacun des mots que je prononçais.

" C'est magnifique. Murmura-t-elle."

Oui ça l'était. Et je me demandais comment telle chose ne m'était pas encore arrivée. Mais j'avais foi, je savais qu'au moment voulu, je comprendrais, je verrai, je sentirai. Au moment parfait, je m'imprégnerai.

" J'aimerai que quelqu'un, quelque part, m'aime aussi fort que ça."

J'embrassais sa nuque.

" Laisse moi essayer.

- Jake, tu ne t'es pas imprégné.

- C'est quand tu ne t'y attends pas que ça fini par arriver.

- Tu ne t'imprègneras pas de moi.

- Et pourquoi pas ?"

Elle se retourna pour me faire face. Ses yeux brillaient, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne me perturbait. Je détournais le regard et entrepris de décoller le pansement de son épaule pour voir l'état dans lequel la blessure se trouvait.

" Jacob, je ne sais plus aimer..."

Le sang avait séché, seule la cicatrice rougeatre témoignait de la morsure passée. Je l'embrassais avec douceur.

"Je t'apprendrai."

Elle me regarda longtemps dans les yeux, ne sachant que dire ou faire, quels mots employer ou s'il vallait mieux se taire. Je la laissais choisir, ce n'était pas à moi de décider.

J'enlevais le bandage de son poignet et posais mes lèvres sur la morsure cicatrisée. Sa main tremblante et indécise caressa ma joue, redessina la courbe de mon menton et attira mon visage à hauteur du sien. Avant même qu'elle n'ai franchit le pas, je savais quelle décision elle avait pris.

Son baiser était désespéré et passionné. Il était comme une nécessité, un besoin impérieux et vital. Il était ce que j'avais passé ma vie à chercher, une source d'eau fraiche en plein désert, un orage d'été, le battement d'un coeur affolé.

" Ne fais pas ça... Murmurais-je douloureusement contre ses lèvres."

Elle eut un sourire, bascula par dessus et me fit clairement comprendre que ces quatres petits mots ne suffiraient pas à l'arrêter...


	12. Chapter 12

**The werewolf thing**

**12 - Abdiquer.**

Je m'étais perdu. Dans ses courbes, dans ses cheveux, sur le coin de ses lèvres, dans le brun de ses yeux. C'était comme si je la redécouvrais, comme si je ne l'avais jamais vue nue. Elle était tellement parfaite, tellement belle, tellement pleine. De vie, d'amour, d'espoir. Elle était une lumière qui chassait la nuit noire. Je n'étais plus rien sinon une partie d'elle. Et en même temps, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi complet de ma vie. J'étais entier, entier parce qu'elle venait me compléter, définir celui que j'étais. Il n'y avait pas de limites, je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où mon corps finissait et où le sien commençait. Et cette ignorance avait le goût de la passion et celui de la liberté.

Mes mains caressaient sa peau comme pour la découvrir à nouveau. Tout souvenir était effacé, seul l'instant présent comptait. Je glissais mes paumes tremblantes sous son t-shirt, l'arrachant presque. Je voulais fermer les yeux et laisser à mes mains fébriles le soin de la redessiner dans mon esprit, mais je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux. Elle était bien trop belle pour que je songe à regarder ailleurs.

Mes lèvres remontaient le long de son ventre, traçaient leur chemin sur sa peau, faisaient un crochet par son coeur avant de se perdre dans son cou. Elles vinrent embrasser son épaule frissonnante, la morsure de sa clavicule, sa griffure. Et il me semblait que ces petites imperfections ne servaient qu'à l'embellir, la rendre encore plus merveilleuse.

Ses gémissements me rendaient fou, ses dents marquant mon cou appelèrent le loup en moi. Je devenais sauvage, animal. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans mon dos, traçant des sillons sur ma peau. Je ne savais plus comment l'aimer, comment lui témoigner à quel point elle était unique, magnifique.

Je voulais être partout, l'aimer, lui donner tout. Je laissais mon empreinte sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps si parfait. Je sentais les goutes de sa sueur perler dans ma bouche, et m'ennivrer. Je l'entendais murmurer mon prénom, le soupirer, parfois le hurler. Mes oreilles devenaient sourdes de l'entendre m'appeler. Mon coeur battait si fort qu'il résonnait dans la pièce entière. Je n'était que flammes, le feu me consummait, me dévorait. J'en devenais dingue, fou à lier.

Ma respiration se faisait saccadée, je ne savais plus dans quel ordre inspirer et expirer. L'air me manquait, je me sentais étouffer. Peu m'importait, mourir en plein orgasme semblait être une façon parfaite de trépasser.

Puis, j'eu véritablement la sensation que j'étais en train de crever. Les étoiles se mirent à danser devant mes yeux, je ne voyais rien, rien à part que je partais loin. Je chûtais, je quittais Hermione et le monde qui m'entourait. J'était catapulté dans un autre univers.

Passé la première panique, je me sentis bien, étrangement calme. Autour de moi, énormément de lumière, et une sensation de bien être incomparable. C'était comme si j'étais arrivé vide, et que lentement mais sûrement, je me remplissais, de vie, d'amour, de tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour être heureux pour toujours. Et quand la vue me fut rendue, je vis, et je compris.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais, c'était unique, et magnifique. Je ne voyais qu'une seule chose importante, une seule personne, ma dernière richesse, ma source de vie et de bonheur. Hermione. Elle était là, plus belle que jamais. Merveilleuse, resplendissante de lumière, comme un phare dans une nuit noire, comme une étoile dans un ciel obscur, ma luciole dans les ténèbres. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eut de sensation comparable. C'était comme si j'avais passé ma vie à suffoquer et qu'elle était une bouffée d'air fraiche, comme si pendant des siècles j'avais été sourd et aveugle et qu'enfin je m'éveillais au monde. C'était comme si, enfin, je vivais, comme si je n'existais que pour elle. Elle était partout, emplissant l'espace de sa présence appaisante. Et cette seule existence semblait me rendre invicible. Je me sentais alors prêt à massacrer pour une de ses larmes, et à conquérir le monde pour un de ses rires. J'étais prêt à tout, à tout pourvu qu'elle veuille bien me nommer l'architecte de son bonheur. Car c'était tout ce qui importait, lui rendre toute la joie qu'à chaque seconde, elle me procurais. C'était inconcevablement beau, et profond. C'était la révélation d'un amour pour lequel j'étais prêt à tout. L'amour de toute une vie, Hermione, ma femme, ma meilleure amie. La seule, à jamais. C'était aussi bien une certitude qu'une promesse que je nous faisait. Elle et moi étions destinés...

Je revint à la réalité et happait l'air comme si j'étais resté en apné pendant toute une année. Elle avait placé ses mains de chaque côté de mon menton et me regardait avec tendresse. Je l'observais comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais, comme si je la redécouvrais après des siècles. Elle avait deviné.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son corps et la collais à moi. Je sentais son coeur battre contre ma poitrine. Glissant ma tête dans son cou, j'humais son parfum et ma tête se mit à tourner. J'étais perdu, complètement désorienté. Eperdu d'amour face à tant de beauté. J'avais du mal à respirer, je tremblais. Mon coeur battait tellement fort qu'il en devenait douloureux. Je voulais pouvoir me fondre en elle, que le feu nous consumme tous les deux.

" Est-ce que tu...? Commença-t-elle."

J'acquiesçait frénétiquement, obnubilé par sa peau que je ne cessais d'embrasser.

" Je suis fou Hermione, complètement dingue de toi."

Elle rit et m'enferma entre ses bras. Je fini par me calmer, par me rendre compte que l'éternité nous appartenait, que dans ce chalet canadien, rien ne viendrait nous déranger. Elle était mienne à présent, ma plus grande richesse, mon plus merveilleux trésor. La femme de ma vie, mon amour jusqu'à la mort.


	13. Chapter 13

**The werewolf Thing**

**13 - Profiter.**

Ma vie avait changé, du tout au tout. Mon univers ne tournait plus qu'autour d'Hermione. Seule elle comptait à présent. Et cela me convenait, car elle se donnait du mal pour me rendre tout l'amour dont je la gratifiais. Petit à petit, je la sentais s'abandonner, et mon bonheur ne faisait qu'augmenter. J'avais promis de lui apprendre à aimer, je n'était pas si mauvais enseignant à ce qu'il semblait.

"Tu me déconcentres."

Je devinais qu'un petit sourire mutin embellissait ses lèvres. Le nez plongé dans son cou, je glissais des petits baisers furtifs sur sa nuque. Elle tentait de m'échapper, mais je la tenais prisonnière par les hanches, et ce n'était pas vraiment sa cuillère en bois qui m'effrayait.

" ça va être inmangeable à ce rythme là.

- On s'en fout. J'ai envie de toi."

Je savais qu'elle était en train de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas céder. Je continuais d'embrasser son cou, son menton. Je la sentais frémir entre mes bras. Elle tenta de me repousser pour la forme, mais je savais qu'elle se fichait de la cuisine autant que moi.

" ça va brûler. Murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

- C'est comme ça que c'est meilleur..."

Elle me jeta un regard exaspéré qui me fit sourire. L'attrappant par la taille, je l'assis sur le plan de travail et la laissait se pencher pour m'embrasser. Mes ses baisers ne furent pas éternels. Elle fini par se décoller et me demanda très sérieusement :

" Montre moi."

Je la regardais curieusement, ignorant ce dont elle était en train de parler. Elle précisa :

" Montre moi ton imprégnation."

Je cru avoir mal entendu.

" Comment ? "

Elle posa ses mains sur mon visage, et murmura :

" Souviens toi en."

J'obtempérai. Le souvenir en lui-même était aussi puissant que l'avait été l'instant. Titubant, je m'appuyais sur les deux mains posées de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je me remémorais tout, les détails, les lumières, les sensations, les mots qui avaient résonné en moi, l'image de celle à qui était destiné tout cet amour là.

Ce moment fut trop court à mon goût, mais je savais que je l'avais explicité au maximum. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais Hermione. Elle semblait en état de choc. L'inquiétude me gagna.

" Hermione ?"

Elle secoua la tête et sembla retrouver ses esprits. Incrédule, elle me demanda :

" C'est...c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?"

La question me surpris.

" Evidemment. A chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque instant. "

Elle était ébranlée, l'inquiétude ne me quittait pas.

" Tout va bien ?"

Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

" Maintenant, oui."

C'était ces petits instants, ces légers sourires, ces yeux brillants qui faisaient toute la différence. C'était une main posée sur ma joue, un éclat de rire, un baiser dans le cou qui me rappelaient perpétuellement la chance que j'avais eu de tomber sur elle. Car j'aurais pu passer ma vie entière sans que nos routes ne se croisent. J'aurais put pourrir à Forks, regarder Bella se marier, devenir vampire en croyant l'aimer. J'aurais put rester dans mon trou paumé et me complaire dans le rôle de misérable meilleur ami d'une sangsue. J'aurais put. Mais, une rupture était survenue, j'avais décidé à un moment de prendre le contrôle de ma vie. Et je n'aurais jamais put faire de meilleur choix que celui-là. C'était risqué, mais ça avait valut tout les dangers de l'univers. J'avais trouvé mon âme soeur. Combien de personnes sur terre pouvait prétendre en avoir fait de même ?

La nuit venait de tomber. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que la lune ne fasse son entrée. Je suivais Hermione à l'extérieur. Elle souriait, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle avait contrôlé le loup, et elle parvenait, une fois redevenue humaine, à se souvenir de tout. Car tous ces instants, nous les passions ensembles, à arpenter la forêt, à chasser, à nous comporter comme des créatures de la nuit bien dressées. C'était des souvenirs en plus à enmagasiner.

" Les nuits vont commencer à raccourcir. Constata-t-elle.

- Qu'importe. "

Les tremblements commencèrent. Les convulsions lui succédèrent. Je la regardais impuissant devenir la louve. Je savais que la transformation était pénible, mais elle devenait de plus en plus rapide. Bientôt il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour passer d'une créature à l'autre.

Je m'écartais pour me transformer et rejoignit la louve qui se relevait. Levant la tête vers la lune, elle hurla à la mort. J'étais préoccupé, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait presque jamais. Mais, avant que je n'ai put m'interroger plus longuement, elle s'était élancée.

Je la suivis et la laissait choisir le chemin à emprunter. Elle avait apprit à se fier à son odorat pour débusquer les animaux qu'elle désirait. Cette nuit, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un cerf majestueux, avec des bois gigantesques. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle terminerait la nuit sans se blesser, mais ce n'était vraiment pas un concept qu'elle avait dans ses priorités.

Je l'observais se tapir dans l'ombre, et avancer à pas furtifs. L'animal ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et probablement ne le ferait-il pas à temps. Avec une lenteur mesurée, elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait à quelques mètres seulement. Le cerf, occupé à manger ne l'entendait pas s'approcher. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur avec une rapidité stupéfiante, la louve se jeta sur lui. Mais un bruit lointain ayant avertit la bête, elle s'était déjà enfui quand la créature retomba sur ses pattes.

Avec l'obstination du chasseur, elle se lança à sa poursuite. Je ne la suivis pas. D'abord car elle n'avait visiblement pas besoin de moi pour ramener le cerf, et ensuite, car le bruit qui l'avait chassé n'était pas habituel. C'était un bruit qui m'était bien trop familier, et bien trop inconnu pour cette forêt.

Dirigeant mes pas vers la source du bruit, je tentais de le dénicher, mais il était bien trop diffus et propagé pour que je puisse le cibler. Alors, battant en retraite, je partit à la recherche de la louve, inquiet.

Je la trouvais allongée près d'un grand sapin, occupée à dépeucer le cerf qu'elle avait réussi à capturer. D'un geste je lui fit signe de me suivre, et après quelques tentatives de révolte, elle fini par obtempérer, emportant la carcasse avec elle.

Calmement et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, nous avons rejoint la clairière. Quiconque se trouvait dans les bois, et qui était réellement une menace, devrait se montrer à découvert pour nous attaquer. C'était notre meilleure option.

Mais il y avait fort à parier que devant une meute de sept loups, même la meilleure option ne pourrait nous sauver.


End file.
